camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lewis Cardoso
Lewis Cardoso is a Roman Demigod, a son of Summanus, and a former centurion of the Second Cohort at Camp Jupiter. In God of the Eclipse, he joins Apollo, becoming a member of the newly formed Archers of Apollo. History Cardoso was born in New Mexico, and raised by his mother Elena along with two of his uncles and their families. It wasn't until he was thirteen years old that he discovered he was a demigod. Eventually he began travelling north, towards Washington. After a few years, he finally met his father, Summanus. Being his only son, Summanus sought out Apollo, who was willing to take him in, in exchange for a favour in the future. The Heroes of Olympus [http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/The_Son_of_Neptune The Son of Neptune] TBA [http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/The_Blood_of_Olympus The Blood of Olympus] TBA God of the Eclipse As Apollo makes his address to his newly formed army, Nico di Angelo notices him standing to attention in the front row. Personality Appearance Abilities General Abilities * [http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/ADHD ADHD]: As a demigod, Lewis' supernatural alertness and keen senses help keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. After becoming an Archer of Apollo, Lewis is now able to immediately analyse his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. * [http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Dyslexia Dyslexia]' (formerly)': * Spanish: Lewis can speak fluent Spanish as well as English * Fighting Skills: Demigod Abilities * Electrokinesis (limited): Like his father and siblings, Lewis has limited control over lightning * [http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Odikinesis Odikinesis]: Lewis can manipulate the darker emotions of others, namely rage and hate. * Leadership Inducement: Like a number of Roman demigods, Lewis is able to induce others to make them think of him as their leader. His power was slightly heightened after becoming an Archer of Apollo Archer Abilities * Immortality: As an Archer of Apollo, Lewis was granted immortality by Apollo. * Truth Inducement: As an Archer of Apollo, Lewis is able to force others to tell the truth. This ability however doesn't work on either gods or other archers. * Ability Suppression: Lewis is able to temporarily suppress someones powers and abilities, even able to make a god as weak as a mortal being. But like all Archers, he is unable to use this power against the Olympian gods. * Advanced Physicality: Becoming an archer tremendously increased his physical strength, speed and physique to god like proportions. * Advanced Senses: * Mist control: As an archer of Apollo, Lewis is able to control the mist, on par with an actual god. * Omnilingualism: Lewis gained the ability to speak any language he desires * Precognition (limited): As a follower of Apollo, Lewis is able to see into the future * Retrocognition: Lewis is able to see into someones past, including a gods. * Ability Duplication: When he joined the archers, Lewis was immediately able to learn and use a range of abilities shared by the other archers. * Archer Aura: Like the other archers, Lewis can visibly display an aura around him, similar to the aura the Hunters of Artemis have. However this one appears golden and only appears during the day, and can become Weapons * Stygian Iron Gladius: Lewis had made for him a Gladius made out of Stygian Iron when he became an Archer of Apollo, enabling him to quickly kill and absorb any monster he faces. As a Roman demigod, he was given a Stygian Iron weapon in the form of a Gladius, while the Greek demigods wield Xiphos' Relationships Family Elena Cardoso Lewis remembers to right a letter to his mother once every few weeks. Every few years he sends his mother a postcard, changing his appearance to keep her believing he isn't immortal, and even goes as far as to send some of his own children to visit her in New Mexico for Christmas. Summanus Lewis has never spoken to his father, the Roman god Summanus. While he is apparently proud, and somewhat treats it as a badge of honour as Sammanus being his father makes him the grandson of Jupiter himself, Lewis has no interest in speaking to Summanus, and has already chosen his father figure in Apollo. Gods Apollo Apollo is the founder and leader of the Archers of Apollo. Lewis has come to see him as a father figure. Artemis Like all the archers, Lewis has respect for Artemis, as she ultimately paved the way for Apollo founding the archers Aphrodite Hades Allies Reyna Reyna is Lewis' former Praetor from Camp Jupiter, and served her loyally for a few years before becoming one of Apollo's archers. Hunters of Artemis Lewis, like the other archers, see the Hunters of Artemis as honorary cousins. Enemies Category:Archers Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Archers of Apollo Category:Roman Demigod Category:Demigod Category:God of the Eclipse characters